finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Cecil Harvey
Cecil Harvey ist der Protagonist aus Final Fantasy IV. Er ist einer der wenigen Charaktere der Serie, dessen Charakterklasse sich im Spiel ändert. Zu Beginn ist er noch ein Dunkelritter, evolviert aber zum Paladin. Seine Vergangenheit Cecil ist der Sohn von Cecilia Harvey und KluYa, einem Lunarianer. Zudem ist Theodor Harvey, welcher später zu Golbez wurde, der ältere Bruder von ihm. KluYa wurde vor seiner Geburt von wütenden Menschen getötet und Cecilia starb nach der Geburt von Cecil. Sein Bruder floh mit ihm, verließ ihn aber vor Baron. Der König fand ihn schließlich und nannte ihn Cecil. Cecil wurde vom König großgezogen, was anfangs zu Spannungen zwischen Cecil und Kain Highwind führte. Kain meinte, dass Cecil vom König zu sehr bevorzugt würde und wollte ihn bekämpfen. Aber Rosa schlichtete den Streit zwischen ihnen. Die drei wuchsen auf und wurden gute Freunde. Kain und Rosa traten in die Fußstapfen ihrer Eltern. Kain wurde zum Dragoon und Rosa zur Weißmagierin. Cecil wurde vom König zum Dunkelritter ausgebildet. Er wurde zu einem der besten Krieger von Baron und wurde so zum Kapitän der Rotschwingen befördert. Im Spiel Die Abwendung von Baron right|thumb|Cecil als Dunkelritter in der Nintendo DS-Version. Zu Beginn des Spieles leitet Cecil einen Einfall in die Stadt Mysidia zwecks des Diebstahls des Kristalls des Wassers. Der Angriff war Erfolgreich, aber Cecil und seine Crew werden misstrauisch gegenüber dem König. Sie fragen sich, ob es richtig ist unschuldige Völker zu überfallen und nationale Schätze zu stehlen. Cecil erinnert seine Crew daran, dass die Rotschwingen Baron immer repräsentieren müssen. Als sie schließlich zurückkehrten bemerkt Baigan, der Hauptmann der Wachen, dass Cecil anfängt die Autorität des Königs in Frage zu stellen. Als Cecil dem König den Kristall aushändigt macht er den Missmut von ihm und seiner Crew laut. Als Resultat degradiert der König Cecil und schließt ihn von den Rotschwingen aus. Darauf befiehlt er ihm mit seinem Freund Kain am nächsten Tag einene Lieferung zum Dorf Nebel zu machen. In dieser Nacht sucht Rosa Cecil in seiner Kammer auf um ihm ihre Zuneigung zu zeigen. Er teilt ihr mit, dass er zwischen dem, an das er glaubt, und den Befehlen des Königs hin- und hergerissen wird und er keine unrechten Taten mehr für den König ausführen möchte. Ebenso teilt er ihr mit, dass er auch in Rosa verliebt ist, sie jedoch aufgrund seines Berufs als Dunkelritter und ihres Berufs als Weißmagierin nicht zusammen sein können. Am nächsten Morgen brechen er und Kain nach Nebel auf. Als sie die Nebelhöhle durchqueren hören sie eine Stimme, die ihnen befiehlt nach Baron umzukehren. Sie ignorieren diese Mahnung und müssen den Nebeldrachen bekämpfen. Nachdem sie diesen besiegt und Nebel erreicht haben öffnet sich automatisch das abzuliefernde Paket und Bomben fliegen heraus, welche das ganze Dorf in Brand stecken. Cecil und Kain sehen ein kleines Mädchen mit ihrer toten Mutter. Sie erklärt, dass ihre Mutter eine Beschwörerin war und sie starb, weil ihre Beschwörung, der Nebeldrache, getötet worden ist. Als Cecil und Kain darüber reden, dass sie am Tod der Mutter schuld waren, wollen sie das Mädchen zum Schutz mitnehmen und schwören, sich vom König abzuwenden. Das Mädchen aber ist geschockt von der Tat der beiden und beschwört vor Wut Titan, der ein Erdbeben auslöst und das Dorf vernichtet. Als Cecil das Bewusstsein wieder erlangt ist Kain verschwunden und das Mädchen liegt verletzt auf dem Boden. Er bringt Sie nach Kaipo. Dort gewinnt er ihr Vertrauen, indem er Soldaten von Baron davon abhält, sie zu entführen. Darauf verrät sie ihm auch ihren Namen: Rydia. Am folgenden Tag erfährt er, dass Rosa Wüstenfieber habe und die sogenannte Sandperle benötigt wird, um sie zu heilen. Sie machen sich auf dem Weg nach Damcyan. Dabei begegnen sie Tellah, der sie begleitet. Dort angekommen sehen sie, wie die Rotschwingen die Stadt angreifen und den Kristall des Feuers stehlen. Dabei kommt Anna, Tellahs Tochter, ums Leben. Tellah gibt Edward Chris von Muir, dem Prinzen des Königreiches und Partner von Anna, die Schuld. Darauf beschließt Tellah, sich am Tod seiner Tochter an Golbez, für den Baron die Kristalle stiehlt, zu rächen und verlässt die Gruppe. Nachdem Cecil und Rydia Edward getröstet haben hilft dieser ihnen beim Erlangen der Sandperle. Sie kehren zurück nach Kaipo und heilen Rosa. Dort entscheiden sie sich, die restlichen Kristalle zu beschützen. Sie machen sich auf dem Weg zum nächsten Ziel der Rotschwingen: Fabul, Heimat des Kristalls der Luft. Cecils Wandlung zum Paladin left|thumb|Cecil als Paladin in einer Videosequenz in der Nintendo DS-Version. Auf dem Weg nach Fabul treffen sie den Mönch Yang Fang Leiden, welcher gegen Golbez' Truppen kämpft. Mit der Hilfe von Cecil und seinen Freunden kann er sie besiegen. Yang begleitet sie auf dem Weg nach Fabul. Dort angelangt warnen sie den König vor der Invasion von Braon. Dieser ist jedoch skeptisch, da er einem Dunkelritter nicht trauen will. Schlussendlich überzeugt Yang aber den König von Cecils Loyalität und Cecil und seine Begleiter helfen bei der Verteidigung des Schlosses. Beim Kampf gegen die feindlichen Truppen steht er im Kristallraum Kain gegenüber, der sich unter der Kontrolle von Golbez befindet und sich deswegen gegen Cecil gewendet hat. Es kommt zu einem Duell zwischen den beiden, in dem Cecil verliert. Golbez holt sich den Kristall und nimmt Rosa als Geisel. Cecil entscheidet sich darauf mit Hilfe eines Schiffes nach Baron zu reisen. Auf dem Weg dorthin werden sie von Leviathan angegriffen und das Schiff sinkt. Cecil erwacht an einem Strand nahe der Stadt Mysidia, welche er am Anfang des Spieles beraubt hatte. Als er die Stadt betritt machen ihm die Bewohner deutlich, dass er als Dunkelritter nicht erwünscht sei. Er bittet jedoch den Weisen von Mysidia um Hilfe. Dieser sagt ihm, dass er Golbez nur bezwingen kann, wenn er sich der dunklen Mächte des Dunkelritters abwendet und dem Licht dient. Dazu soll er den Berg der Prüfung erklimmen. Dabei halfen ihm Palom und Porom. Auf dem Weg zur Bergspitze trifft Cecil auch Tellah wieder. Als sie die Spitze des Berges erreicht haben treffen sie auf Scarmiglione, den Geist des Erdkristalls und ein Diener Golbez', der Cecil aufhalten soll. Nachdem Cecil ihn besiegt hat betritt er einen Raum auf der Spitze des Berges, wo ein Licht Cecil als Sohn bezeichnet. Das Licht sagt, dass Cecil ein Schwert ergreifen soll. Dieses Schwert macht ihn zum Paladin. Die Rettung Rosas Nachdem Cecils Party nach Mysidia zurückkehrt öffnet der Weise ihnen ein Weg nach Baron. Dort erfahren sie, dass der König in Wirklichkeit Cagnazzo war, Geist des Wasserkristalls, den sie bekämpfen. Cid Pollendina schließt sich der Gruppe an und will den anderen bei der Flucht helfen. Als sie den Thronraum wieder verlassen wollen, lässt Cagnazzo jedoch die Wände des Raumes, in den sich Cecil und seine Freunde befinden, aufeinander zubewegen, so dass sie dazwiscghen zerquetscht würden. Um die anderen zu Retten beschließen Palom und Porom, sich in Stein zu verwandeln und so die Wände zu blockieren. Die Rotschwingen hindern Cecils Gruppe daran, mit Cids Luftschiff Enterprise zu fliehen. Kain stellt darauf ein Ultimatum auf: Wenn Cecil ihm nicht den letzten fehlenden Kristall bringt, wird Rosa umgebracht. Cecil fliegt darauf nach Troia, um den Kristall der Erde zu stehlen. Nachdem er diesen erlangt hat, bringt Kain ihn zum Turm von Zot, wo Golbez Rosa gefangen hält. Die Gruppe besteigt den Turm und an der Spitze nimmt Golbez den Kristall entgegen, aber er lässt Rosa nicht frei. Als Tellah Golbez mit Meteor angreift, was ihn selbst tödlich verwundet, versucht Cecil Golbez zu töten. Dieser schlägt Cecil jedoch nieder und kurz bevor er den Todesstoß geben will hält er inne, da er plötzlich erkennt, dass Cecil sein jüngerer Bruder ist. Er lässt Rosa gehen, bricht die Kontrolle über Kain und flieht. Als Cecil und seine Gruppe den Turm verlassen wollen, lässt Barbarizza, der Windgeist, den Turm einstürzen. Sie können jedoch rechtzeitig entkommen. Der Kampf gegen Zemus Nachdem Golbez auch alle Kristalle der Unterwelt erlangt hat fliegen Cecil und seine Gruppe zum Mond, wo sie FuSoYa finden. Dieser teilt ihnen mit, dass Golbez von einem Lunarianer namens Zemus kontrolliert wird und das er die Kristalle sammelt um den Giganten von Babel zu beschwören, damit er die Erde zerstört. Cecil kehrt zurück zur Erde, wo der Gigant bereits beschworen wurde. Während die Menschen und die Zwerge der Unterwelt versuchen, den Giganten aufzuhalten, fliegt Cecil in diesen hinein, um ihn zu zerstören und Golbez zu bekämpfen. Im Inneren trifft er erneut auf die Dämonen der Kristalle. Nachdem die Gruppe diese besiegt haben erreichen diese die CPU und zerstören sie. Darauf taucht Golbez wütend auf, doch FuSoYa erinnert Golbez wieder daran, dass dieser Cecils Bruder Theodor ist und dass er von Zemus kontrolliert wird. Golbez Wut gegen Cecil lässt nach und er kann sich von der Gedankenkontrolle befreien. Er gibt Kain seinen freien Willen zurück und reist zusammen mit FuSoYa zurück zum Mond, um Zemus zu besiegen. Auf dem Mondwal bittet Cecil Rosa und Rydia das Schiff zu verlassen, da er diese nicht gefährden wolle. Obwohl sie zugesagt haben, das Luftschiff zu verlassen, fahren sie heimlich mit zum Mond und überzeugen Cecil, dass sie mitkommen müssen. Die Gruppe begibt sich darauf zum Inneren des Mondes und erlebt, wie FuSoYa und Golbez Zemus töten. Zemus Hass jedoch lässt ihn als Zeromus wiedergebären und dieser greift die Gruppe an. Palom und Porom fühlen, dass Cecil in Gefahr ist und die Zwillinge und die Weisen von Mysidia stärken ihn mit Golbez' Kristallen. Nachdem er besiegt wurde verschwindet er, aber sagt, dass er durch den Hass der Menschheit weiterhin existieren wird. Zum Schluss heiratet Cecil Rosa und wird König von Baron. In Final Fantasy IV: The After Years erfährt man, dass Cecil Vater eines Sohnes namens Ceodore Harvey ist. Abilities Als Dunkelritter beherrscht Cecil nur die Ability Schwarzkunst, wobei er 1/8 seiner eigenen HP opfert, um die Gegner mit doppeltem Schaden anzugreifen. Als Paladin kann Cecil seine Gruppenmitglieder vor physischen Schaden schützen. Zudem kann er einige Zauber der Weißmagie nutzen: Andere Auftritte *Cecil ist ein spielbarer Charakter in Dissidia: Final Fantasy. *Außerdem hat er einen Cameo-Auftritt in Secrets of Evermore, bei dem er einen Item-Laden besitzt. Etymologie Der Name stammt aus dem Altenglischen und bedeutet soviel wie „Krieger“, „Kriegsmann“ oder „Heeresmann“. Trivia *Cecil Harvey und Rosa Joanna Farrell sind neben Lulu und Wakka aus Final Fantasy X die einzigen Charaktere in der Serie, von denen es bekannt ist, dass sie geheiratet und mindestens ein Kind bekommen haben. *Cecil ist einer von vier Hauptcharaktern in der Serie, die Halbblüter sind, da er halb Mensch und halb Lufenianer ist, die anderen sind Terra aus Final Fantasy VI (zur Hälfte Esper), Aerith Gainsborough aus Final Fantasy VII (zur Hälfte Cetra) und Yuna aus ''Final Fantasy X ''(zur Hälfte Al Bhed). Dies macht Cecil außerdem zum einzigen männlichen Charakter, der ein Halbblut ist. en:Cecil Harvey es:Cecil Harvey it:Cecil Harvey ja:セシル・ハーヴィ Kategorie:Charakter (FFIV) Kategorie:Charakter (Dissidia)